1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile communication devices, more specifically to accessories for handheld mobile devices. These accessories will easily capture the front circumstance pathway of the user and present the corresponding image on a video screen which will be beside user's mobile device when the user lowers his head to view the handheld mobile device while either walking, standing, or sitting.
2. Related Art
Mobile device users who are currently engaged in viewing and operating their mobile devices can find themselves in a rather unique predicament. Because they are constantly using mobile devices, those users often will be in motion. For example, it is common, even if not entirely safe, for a mobile device user to engage in operating the mobile device's functions while the user is concurrently walking. Due to the visual nature of operating the mobile device's functions, a user usually looks down at the mobile device while walking, such a user often will find it difficult to divide attention between the user's mobile device screen and the user's environmental surroundings because the user has to look up every now and then to see where the user is going. A user who is walking while operating the mobile device functions may inadvertently collide with or stumble over objects in the user's path because the user's attention was focused on the user's mobile device digital screen instead of the path that the user was traversing. Even if a user remains stationary while participating in a text messaging session, that user may be exposed to some amount of danger or potential embarrassment if the user is so engaged with the device's display that the user becomes oblivious to changes in surrounding environment of the user. People usually don't watch where they are walking when using their mobile devices because they are looking down at their mobile device screens when holding their mobile device generally a little more than one foot away from their face at a 45 degree downward angle. This invention is specifically designed to let people view their mobile devices while temporarily glancing at the video camcorder angle viewer's display which is placed parallel from the person's mobile device's screen, in order to let that person who is walking while looking down and viewing, sending a text, or accessing the internet on their mobile device at the same time. So that the person can see where they are going while walking, all while viewing through the video camcorder angle viewer's display the path in front of that person. The user is able to view the front pathway a lot faster than lifting their head to view the front pathway, when surrounding environments change so suddenly, every moment counts to be aware of the user's changing surroundings.